logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Arte
Arte is a Franco-German free-to-air television channel that shows cultural programming, like BBC Four. It is jointly run by the French public TV broadcaster, France Télévisions, and the German public broadcasters, ARD and ZDF. It has had practically the same logo since 1995, with a strip at the bottom of the word arte cut off. Arte is headquartered in Strasbourg, France, and it is predominantly French-controlled, even though both countries have an equal share in running the channel.note Programmes are in French and German; on the channel’s website, some programmes are available with English, Spanish and/or Polish subtitles. The three German-speaking countries (Germany, Austria and Switzerland) have a similar cultural TV channel, 3sat, which is jointly run by those countries’ public broadcasters: ARD and ZDF in Germany, ORF in Austria and SRG SSR (via its German division SRF) in Switzerland. *MEDIAS.lenodal.com (French) *interactv.online.fr (French) *TV Ark La Sept 1986–1989 (prelaunch) 1989–1992 Arte has its origins in La Sept (The Seventh), a French educational and cultural channel. It was created in 1986 and started broadcasting in 1989, initially only via satellite and cable. It gained a wider audience when its was given a window on FR3 in 1990. To this day, French TV platforms always carry Arte at channel number 7, despite it not being named after the number (there is no fixed channel number in Germany). The channel's identity was created by Étienne Robial and Mathias Ledoux. It featured part of a big yellow trapezium with the name "La Sept" written on the side. The identity was accompanied by a muscial theme created by the British composer Michael Nyman.* On/Off Productions *On/Off Productions *interactv.online.fr *INA.fr Arte 1992–1995 During the late 1980s, there were talks between German and French governments about creating a Franco-German cultural television channel. Arte was set up during 1990 and 1991. Arte would take over after La Sept in France, while there was no real predecessor in Germany. Arte was launched on 30 May 1992. In Germany it was only available on pay-TV providers, but thanks to the bankruptcy of French commercial channel La Cinq, Arte was allowed to take over its frequencies and broadcast terrestrially in France.*INA.fr *BUF.com 1995–present 1995–2000 On 2 January 1995, Arte adopted a new identity created by the British design agency Lambie-Nairn. This is the same basic logo that is used to the present day. *Libération: Arte se rhabille 2001–2004 A new identity was launched on 1 January 2001. At the same time, Arte stopped being an evening-only service, and started broadcasting from 2 p.m. The new look was commissioned back in February 2000. After five years of artististic abstractions, the new look idents told stories that were closer to everyday life. The new look was created by the international branding agency Razorfish.*ARTE s'habille pour 2001 *ARTE Magazine (French) *Strategies.fr *Strategies.fr *ARTE annual report 2001 (German) *Findarticles 2004–2011 2004–2008 Yet another new look, created by Velvet mediendesign, was introduced on 3 January 2004.*arte "So hab' ich das noch nie gesehen", mit neuer Optik von velvet mediendesign *Velvet *Dailymotion: Mix of graphics and sound from the 2004 package *Medientipp *ZDF *webcite *Annual report, 2003 (German) *Horizont *Strategies *Strategies *PDF (1) *PDF (2) *Toutelatele :"Arte's new design attaches to the principle of openness. The simplicity of lines translates the readability of the schedule, to which special care has been taken to respect the viewers. The stories, the colours, the music marks a real human warmth. In a general way, the screen reorganisation awakens the curiosity of the viewer. This is to surprise and to capture his attention." —''Text from Arte explaing the new look.'' 2008–2011 Another look for Arte was launched on 6 September 2008. It was created by Luxlotusiner in Munich and Novaprod. In on-screen presentation, the Arte logo would now usually be seen on top of a 'cartridge' with bright gradients. The tilted logo from 2004 remained unchanged. Arte_HD_Logo.svg|HD logo (2008-2009). Arte_HD_Verlauf_Logo.svg|HD logo (2009-2011). Arte_3D.jpg|3D logo. *Luxlotusiner *Lenodal *Artewebcite *Novaprod *YouTube: Nouvel habillage Arte 2008YouTube *Dailymotion: Habillage sonore d'Arte par Keren Ann *DWDL.de *WUV.de *Programme-TV 2011–2017 On 28 February 2011, Arte reverted to its straight, untilted logo and launched a new look once again, with Gotham as the corporate typeface.*Jean Marc Morandini *Le JDD *Le Blog TV News 2017–present On 28 March 2017, Arte rotated its logo counterclockwise by 90° and launched a new graphics package using the stencil font Barna. This graphics package was designed by Superunion. Arte_Logo_HD_2011.png|HD logo. *Creative Review: The Partners and Lambie-Nairn rebrand TV channel Arte *Design Tagebuch: Au revoir Gotham – Neues Design für Arte References Footnote 1ARTE is a French acronym for Association relative à la télévision européenne. Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Television channels in France Category:France Télévisions Category:ZDF Category:ARD Category:1989 Category:1992 Category:France Category:Germany Category:Strasbourg Category:Baden-Baden Category:Missing variation of current logo Category:Missing variation of former logo Category:French-language television channels in Belgium Category:German-language television channels in Belgium Category:Television channels in Belgium Category:Television channels in Europe